Espada's have MSN
by ShoQueen
Summary: So 2 girls hack into the page of what the Espada's were chatting about in MSN...Crack, 2 OC's, No pairings...unless i get some suggestions...well yeah...rated T for Grimmjow's and Nnoitora's rainbowy language.
1. Hacked

Espada's got MSN

The title explains itself…so basicly we have random 2 oc's(could be me,could be 2 girls I know)that hacked into the Las Noches router administration, it has a connection to each and every computer in Las Noches including the Espada's, and so Kate and Catalina peeked inside their Instant Messaging Sessions…

I don't own Bleach! Or Catalina! But I own Kate…and I wish I owned MFBAOF (you will see later who that is…xD)

* * *

One day, Kate was fumbling through her internet connection stuff trying to figure out the new password her father has set up so that she won't sit on the internet for hours.

Well…she was STILL sitting for hours, trying to figure out the password or connect to another network, while her friend Catalina lazily lay on Kate's bed, looking at the pics of hot guys in Kate's iPod, Suddenly Kate came across a network which was named 'The Nights'.

"Wha…" Kate said out loud.

"What?" Catalina asked.

"Who the hell names their network 'The Nights'?"

"Why are you asking me? As if I would know anything about your internet network crap stuff…" Catalina said as she flipped through Alex Evans pictures.

Kate, out of boredom clicked on it and it led to a page, with a password type-in field.

Kate thought for a moment, looked at her Christian friend and typed in 'iamgod', and clicked enter,

Surprisingly, it worked. And she connected.

"WUT DA FUCK LOL" Kate exclaimed.

"What now? Another weird name? Or did you figure out the password?" Catalina said indifferently.

Kate brushed off the comment and went into the Internet Session history section, and got curious at the 'MSN chat sessions', so she clicked it.

"Omg Catalina I just hacked into that 'The Nights' system and found their chat session history."

"Which is…?"

"What they talked about on MSN…"

"OMG LEMME SEE" Catalina jumped off the bed and peeked behind Kate's shoulder.

"And now your intrested…?"

They looked over the so called chatroom session, curious over what the people in the chat were talking about, but they didn't know they weren't "people":

February 22nd 2010 11:43 AM

MrSpoony: When I find the fucker who dared hack inside my account and change my username into that shitload, I am going to beat them up so bad they will sneeze outta their *censored* for the rest of their life!!!

ZzZzZz: That's not going to be very comftable during allergy season…

MrSpoony: This would bring them more torture…lol

MFBAOF: Did Nnoitora just say LOL?

MrSpoony: YES gotta problem with that?

MFBAOF: Next thing you know Ulquiorra is going to ROFLCOPTER…

God: Hey guys!

ZzZzZz: Hi Aizen-sama…

MFBAOF: WTF?

Scissorhands: Grimmjow, Aizen specifically said not to swear in MSN chatrooms.

MFBAOF: WTF is an acronym, smartass.

Scissorhands: the acronym has a swear word in it.

MFBAOF: No it doesn't, "WTF?" means "Want To Flip?"

Scissorhands: Sure…whatever…

MrSpoony: AHA! So it was YOU Ulquiorra!!!Always the quiet ones! Prepare to sneeze jizz outta your *censored*!!!

God: Nnoitora, im afraid if you do that I will have to disconnect your internet.

MFBAOF: Haha!

MrSpoony: Shut up Grimmjow! You swear so you should be punished too!

MFBAOF: You know what else u shud be punished for? Lame ass excuse for a Username!

MrSpoony: The fuck I should, look who's talking! What the fuck does MFBAOF stand for anyway?

MFBAOF: its stands for My Fucking Boxers Are On Fire, genius.

The entire chatroom at the same time: Oh wow…

ZzZzZz: Grimmjow…you should really come up with something more…creative

Scissorhands: Stark, you're overestimating him; it's beyond his abilities to show more creativity.

MFBAOF: Just like smiling is beyond yours.

Scissorhands: I can smile, but there is nothing to be smiling about, aspecially at the memory of you, even Gin would frown at the mention of your name.

God: A Blonde and a Brunette were walking down the street…

Scissorhands: Im sorry Aizen-sama, but ive heard that one before, and it didn't work…

God: Aww…Dammit…

Suddenly Kate's computer turned off aoutomaticaly.

"Aww shit they must have found out someone hacked in…" Kate said with a dissapointed expression.

"Can't you like…set something up so they won't see you?"

"Meh, I'll do it tomorrow, it might be too much pressure on the computer if I do it right now…"

"Damn your sensetive computer…" Catalina cursed.

"Whatever, let's go watch the Vamp. Diaries, I heard the episode on air today has a lot of Damon Screentime."

And so they went downstairs….Oblivious to the fact that Aizen hacked into their system and was looking through Kate's cam all this time…

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND cut! Please review! Suggest anything you think the Espada's could talk about xD, well the 2 OC's are me (Kate) and my friend (Catalina), ofcourse she doesn't know im writing a fic with her. ADIOS!


	2. STALKER

Oh shit oh shit, my other story "What happens when you eat a soul" is in a dangerous situation =__=…im practically quitting halfway through writing the second chapter, and this story gets more reviews than that other piece of crap...maybe changing its name will catch more attention…hm…

Ok so I debated with my friend Catalina, which barely understood anything in the 1st chapter and now claims that me and Bleach are seriously disturbed inside and out, or at least her face/tone says so, and she suggested to add some of my friends in the chat, I told her I would lose my reviewers if I do that…and I dunn wanna lose my precious reviewers!!!T^T….well anyway prepare for more nuggetty fuck in this chapter

I don't own Bleach…Catalina…her habit to say 'Crap Stuff'…or the so the mentioned crush…AND as much as I wish to…I don't own Las Noches and their awesome 6th espada…that's pretty much it…

ENJOY THE BULLSHIT!!!

* * *

Kate woke up from a knock on the door.

"Uhh…what time is it…HOLY CRAP 10:30 IM FUCKING LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

"Today is a weekend, dumbass." Came a muffled voice from outside the door, it was Catalina.

Kate walked over and answered the door "Good Morning to you too…" mumbled Kate.

"Yeah, did you set up the invisibility crap stuff program?"

"What invisibility program…?"

"The one that makes you unseen when you hack inside a 'network'"

Kate's memory clicked "Oh…crap…I forgot…"

Suddenly Catalina slapped Kate. That pushed a button.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YO SLAPPING ME FOR BITCH I AM DOING ALL THE WORK HERE AND YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND AT ME!?HOW WOULD I KNOW WHERE YOUR HAND HAS BEEN BEFORE IT HIT MY FACE? AND NOW I HAVE THOSE GERMNS ON MY FUCKING CHEEK!"

After 20 minutes of yelling at each other, which eventually reached to an argument over whether their Crush's name starts with an I or an E (it starts in Y), they agreed that Catalina will go to the store and buy the CD of the invisible hacker thing, for under 20 bucks.

"Don't leave until they give you the $20 fee! Even if you get kicked out just come back with a stink bomb…or something." Kate tried to convince.

"Alright alright…sheesh…" Catalina said as she hot out.

~After 2 hours~

Catalina comes back weary and messed up.

"What took you so long?"

"They…" Catalina gasped and sucked in a load of air "…backfired"

"With what?"

"Water balloons…only it wasn't water."

A long moment of silence passed.

"Go shower, and don't touch anything, ASPECIALLY NOT MY BATH KITTEN!"

"I thought you said it was a tiger."

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

While Cat went to shower Kate put in the CD in her dad's laptop, why the laptop? She didn't want to risk her computer; it was worth saving her computer even if her dad will kill her later.

After a long while of clicking and searching she finally found 'The Nights' network, clicked in and the password type-in field showed up.

"Aha, finally."

As she was about to type in the password, she hesitated for a moment,

_Wait…what if the status doesn't work? What if they have some special identification thing…nah this CD is the newest gen, it must work._

She typed in 'iamgod' just like yesterday.

But it didn't work.

"Damnit, they changed the password…"

She tried 'iamaspoon', but it didn't work either. After a few more tries, some weird imagery shot up in front of her.

There was a man with brown hair, in white robes, sitting on a white chair, high up, on one side of him was a man with slinted eyes, silvery-purple hair, and a creepy grin across his face, on the other side stood a dark skinned man with white shades, and orange scarf and dreadlocks, both of them in similar white robes, the screen was shown through a webcam.

"Wha…"

"Greetings, our dear intruder." Stated the man on the chair, "I am Aizen Sosuke and recently you have invaded the private property of my dominion's internet access."

WTF?

What is this?

Some kind of Asylum for God Complex issues?

Or is that another one of the KKK losers?

"Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" Catalina said as she came up behind Kate after her shower.

"No, I don't even know him." Kate replied.

"I didn't know you liked having cyber sex with strangers so much…" Catalina said and then received an elbow in her ribs.

"I was the one you hacked yesterday, well, my dominion anyway." Stated Aizen.

"Ohh, so you decided to call her why she did that?" asked Catalina.

"Well, for the most part, but I have a request."

That can't be good…

"What do you want…Ai…Aizen?" asked Kate suspiciously.

"First, call me Aizen-sama if you will," Sheesh, so the god complex part was correct "and Gin, do you mind explaining my task?" he said and gestured towards the silvery purple smiling man. "Not at all Aizen-sama." Gin said, and smiled wider, what an incredible sight.

"We want you to chat with our Espada's!!!"

Oh....damn…

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! Well there goes second chapter…sorry no MSN action…the MSN action will come next chapter…im so so sowwy I was VERY desperate for an update…=__=…


	3. AN GOMEN!

A/N;

GOMEN! I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

I had a fight with Catalina…and now I don't even want to say her name…so I'm afraid I will have to….kick her out of the storyline completely ;__;

Yes I know it was all HAHAHA with Cat and stuff…but I don't think it will work with us so…separated.

So until we make up and are friends again (which is kind of unlikely of what just happened) the situation is like this…

Oh and thank everyone who subscribed and reviewed! I even got suggestions and I will be sure to add them!

Shout outs tO:

Vizardwannabe, roystealer, fanficssuck, , Kira michi, GrimmjowsGirl1, elfenwindakachro, Lonely Emo Chic, Sotwt Icehail, CrazyYesDumbNo, Nicki Eira, katizo terusei, chi komoriuta, and Lady Skorpio

I apologize if I misspelled any names ;__;, I was too stubborn to copy/paste, wanted to memorize names XD

Again, I'm sorry for this not being a chapter.


End file.
